The Pains of a Heart
by Death x Berry
Summary: She thought that they would be together, always. But now, there she stands without him by her side. She screams, curses God, and cries her heart out without knowing the true reason why. She wanted the pain to end, but she knew even that would never come to her. Allen/OC One-Shot


SO THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH. I am truly sorry my dear Nanners for not getting this to you for your birthday when I told you I would. SEE GUYS I'M A TERRIBLE FRIEND DDX

Okay, now that's out of the way, I would like to welcome you all to my first DGM one-shot, and probably not my last. My friend, who I wrote this for, introduced me to the wonderful fandom that is DGM and I had told her that I would write her a one-shot dedicated to her and her oc, which goes by a different name but oh well. This was supposed to be a birthday present, but as you can see, I haven't said happy birthday to her yet in this little author note. WELL THAT IS BECAUSE I WAS A BAD FRIEND AND DIDN'T FINISH THIS TILL TODAY SO YEAH I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND. Nah, but I do seriously regret not getting this done for her birthday. Oh well, guess we can call this a late birthday present.

ALRIGHT SINCE I AM DONE RANTING, ON WITH THE FIC! :D

ps. you guys might cry during this, cause I did while writing it

* * *

She couldn't believe it at all. Not when she even heard it from her best friend. Lenalee Lee had come to her just hours before reviling the news that Allen Walker was put into custody by Malcolm C. Rouvelier. Right now she wanted to wipe that stupid grin of his face. At the moment she was with both Komui Lee, General Celeste Alix, and Rouvelier. She could tell that her master, General Celeste, was beyond pissed at the tall man. It was actually very rare that the general was out of her peaceful mood. Looking at the general closely, she could tell that the female was about to kill the man in front of her. But at the moment there really didn't need the bloodshed.

She could already hear Allen disapproving of unnecessary blood being spilled on his behalf. "General," she whispered while placing a hand on her teachers shoulder. The older woman looked at her student with a sad smile then turned back towards the older male. A grave face replaced the smile she had on moments ago.

"Rouvelier you know that Allen Walker was placed under my care when Cross was killed. So you cannot put him through the treatment he is going through right now. I demand that you release him," Celeste said in a harsh voice as she began to walk closer to the male.

He only scoffed at the woman.

"I'm afraid that you no longer have authority over him. Since it is certain that the 14th can take over whenever it pleases, he is now under my command."

That sent the woman on edge.

"Damn you to hell. You know as well as the rest of the generals and Komui that I am the only one can prevent in 14th from getting out of control!"

The moment she spoke these words, the two had built tension in the room that could be cut with a knife. But Komui knew that if Celeste was given the opportunity, she would kill the man in front of her, and he didn't need that on his hands. The best thing that he knew was needed was for the women to leave and allow things to cool down, and that is what he did. He sent Celeste and Nicole out of the room.

A few silent mintues passed as the two walked down the unfamiliar hallway. The spell that the silence had left was broken when Nicole started to speak.

"General, what will become of Allen?"

"I- I really do not know by this point. All we can really do is hope that the 14th won't take action now and take over his body. But right now, I fear for the worst."

She took a glance at her teacher then broke off from the woman and headed towards her room. No matter how many times she walked down the hallways, she would never get used to them. These walls where not the same walls that she first met Allen and they weren't the same walls where she confessed her love to him. Everything was unfamiliar, unwelcoming, and haunting to her. She let a sigh escape her lips, everything was just different when Allen wasn't there. She even noticed Kanda in a worse mood than ever.

Soon, she noticed that she had come to Allen's room. Knowing her, she came here without thinking. Guess it's because he isn't here with her right now. As she entered the room, tears began to threaten to fall. So many memories came flooding back to her. The times she spent with Allen where seen through her mind eyes, those good times, bad times, and the times in between. The past year that she has known him, butterflies would erupt in her stomach at the mere thought of him. But now, all she felt was emptiness.

"Will I have to live this life without you? Allen..."

With those words said, the tears began to fall. She tried to stop them, but the tears didn't want to listen. She stood there for half an hour crying her heart out.

When she thought that there were no more tears, there was a rant knock at the door. "Nicole? Are you in there?" the soft voice of Lenalee's filtered through the closed door. With a raspy voice she said a faint yes and just hung her head. Her eyes where lifeless, just like when she thought she had lost Allen to the Noah named Tyki.

So many memories where flooding through and it was hard for her to even function. Soon, arms where wrapped around her, bring her into a comforting embrace. She could hear Lenalee whispering words that her brain processed but she didn't get. It could be the fact that her body finally went into shock. Soon, voices started to merge together till she didn't understand a single thing. Suddenly everything went silent and darkness soon consumed her.

It felt like forever to her. All she was doing was floating in that darkness and that was she could do. It was like she was in the between state of life and death, which she probably was. But she could hear voices slowly leaking through the silence that had consumed her. Soon she could start recognizing the voices. She heard General Celeste, Komui, Lenalee, and surprisingly guessed it was because of the situation that he is here, but why not Lavi? Or could it be Bookman found out that he and Celeste? Wait, why was she even thinking that, course he did, he is a bookman after all.

She slowly cracked open her eyes. She noticed that there were more people in the room. There seemed to be too many people to fit in the small room, but she could tell that all who was there cared and worried about her.

A week smile graced her lips. Guess this thing with Allen was a lot harder on her than she expected. Course everyone was trying to get over the fact that Allen now could be a threat. But it was really hard for her to accept the fact that he was probably never going to return back to his life as an exorcist or with her ever again.

At times she wished that the Earl never even existed in the first place. But then she would have never met all her friends and especially Allen. Guess there where a few things that benefitted her in this. But then of course she wouldn't have to go through the training Celeste had put her in. Then she wouldn't be the strong person she is today.

Even though most of her past felt like one big pain in the ass, she knew that if she didn't go through what she did, she wouldn't be the person she was and she wouldn't have met so many people throughout the years.

Nicole started to sit up, but a warm hand was placed on her shoulder and lightly, but firmly, started to push her back down. Looking up, she noticed that it was Celeste's hand that pushed her all the way back into the warm and comfy bed.

"Sleep," she said in a soft tone as she slowly removed her hand. "I promise that things will be better when you wake up."

With those words, her mind began to drift and sleep overcame her. But, her mind held one thought as she drifted off; will her life ever be normal without Allen in it?


End file.
